greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrQuest17/Greenhouse Academy Premieres April 2017 + Character Comparisons
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here today with my first blog on this scoresome Greenhouse Wiki, now as all of you may or may not know, Netflix is currently adapting a brand new Americanized version of The Greenhouse, entitled Greenhouse Academy, and until now we haven't had anything more on the release date other than the fact it'll be released during Spring of this year. However now thanks to one of the recurring actresses on the show, known as Selina Giles, who'll be playing Ryan Woods, we've found out that the show will be in fact coming in April on Netflix, which leads me to wonder whether we'll see the whole series released at once or whether they'll release it gradually, I mean there's still confusion as to how many episodes the season will feature, with I initially hearing it's 25 episodes, but elsewhere has said differently, so I really don't know . Anyways onto the next topic, as we all hopefully know, by now that the new characters in Greenhouse Academy will be somewhat similar to The Greenhouse characters, being American counterparts, so let's take a look at these comparisons: *Ellali Reshef - Hayley Woods- I think it's pretty obvious who will be Ellali's main counterpart in Greenhouse Academy, that being Hayley Woods, who seems to have the same setup, having an Eagles brother; known as Alex, a detective father and her mother Ryan Woods is likely to be a famous astronaut; similar to Naomi. From the outset, it originally didn't look like Ariel Mortman would be playing this character, however the bhts photos have proved differently. Now whether or not she'd be a complete replica personality wise is still unknown, but if it like that, then we'll most likely see a more defensive side to her, as well as a romance with the Ravens captain, who I'll get onto later. *Alfie Reshef - Alex Woods- At the moment it's looking like Finn Robert's character of Alex Woods, will be the counterpart to Yadin Goldman's Alfie Reshef. The two both have similarities both physically and character wise. It seems both have joined the Eagles as the newest member in their first season and both are related to either Ellali or her counterpart; Hayley. If Alfie's ride in the Greenhouse is anything to go by, then we may see Alex being picked on from the start, to possibly gain relationships with Brooke/Cinthya Carmona's character. *Iftach - Leo- In the Greenhouse, Iftach is the Ravens captain in the show up until Season 3.5 that is, but anyway Dallas Hart's character; Leo looks like he maybe filling that position as the Ravens captain, with several factors pointing to this factor. It's also shown through behind-the-scenes photos, that Leo has an interest in music, similar to Iftach, as well as also sharing the same interest in the main female protagonist. All this plus the fact that Leo seems to take the front man position in the team photo for Greenhouse Academy's Ravens point to him being Iftach's counterpart in Greenhouse academy. *Natalie Klein - Brooke- At this point in time, it looks like Grace Van Dien's character is set to play Natalie's counterpart; Brooke. Now at the moment we still haven't got a surname for Brooke's character, however as she's possibly Natalie's counterpart, it'll mean she's the daughter of the Greenhouse's headmaster in Greenhouse Academy; who will most likely be played by Parker Stevenson, however until we know this character's surname as it will most likely not be Klein, we can't confirm she is. However, one more factor that adds towards this is the fact she's scene with the Greenhouse Academy Daniel Goren a lot, which wouldn't be too dissimilar to Natiel, meaning she may break up with him down the line and form a relationship with Alex. *Sophie Newman - Cinthya Carmona's Character- While at the moment we don't have a definitive name for Cinthya's character in the show, the writing is currently on the wall, that she'll be playing the counterpart to Shir Moreno's Sophie Newman from the Greenhouse. Behind the Scenes photos have shown me a lot recently that adds to this fact, as Cin's character seems to be an Eagles cheerleader, good friends with Brooke and in a relationship/rivalry with BJ Mitchell's character, who is most likely Ron's counterpart. If this is true, it will mean that she will eventually take over as leader of The Eagles. This may also mean she's going to get in contact with whoever maybe Nikki Sevans counterpart in Greenhouse Academy. Category:Blog posts